Oh Well
by ArisIsATypo
Summary: Because of a small accident, Emma and Killian manage to find themselves trapped in a well. With no immidiate help on the way, Emma and Hook find ways to keep themselves entertained. (Small romance if you pay attention)


**A/N: So here I just have a quirky piece about CaptainSwan. It's more like a test run so I get a feel for the characters. I hope you enjoy. I just frieaking adore this couple.**

* * *

It was completely dried up. Why wouldn't it be though? The well had been used countless times when a curse just oh so desperately needed to be cast. Some people didn't understand the concept of limits. But it was no use in despairing over it. It was just an empty cobblestone well now. However, recently in Storybrooke there had been some occurrences of magic sporadically causing trouble in the town. Nothing major: just some floating silver wear there, a messed up hair-do there. Though small, the matter was downright annoying and Emma Swan was going to get to the bottom of it.

Her first thought was that Regina was just messing with everyone or that Tinkerbell was getting into trouble. So naturally, she questioned them. However, both of them denied the matter and even told Emma about their own issues. Regina's apple pie almost didn't make it out of her oven and all of Tinkerbell's clothes had gone from a deep forest green to a dark maroon shade. Emma then decided to talk to the head fairy about anything that could be causing problems. But she didn't have a clue. Belle was next on her list. She was bound to have read something in a book about magic running awry for no reason. However, Belle only told her that she would have to do some research as she didn't know anything either. And so, she was left with Gold.

"If I knew anything, Miss Swan, I would've done something about it a long time ago." He told her, obviously aggravated that some of his shop's merchandise was floating all over the place despite his efforts to keep them at gravity's mercy.

"Come on Gold, there has got to be something you know it could be." Her patience was waning. No one had any idea as to what could be the cause of Regina's exploding pie or Tinkerbell's wardrobe change, but Emma was confident Gold had at least an inkling.

"There could be multiple reasons deary. And I'm not quite sure you want to waste your time with each miniscule detail." He replied referring to Emma's scowl, as he slammed his palm down hard on an air-born book.

"You're right. I don't have time. So just tell me the most probable reason." And that was how she ended up at the useful but usually forgotten well. Gold had said that it was possible Storybrooke was polluted with dark magic left over from the well when Regina and Peter Pan had used it, and not to mention, Zelena's recent endeavors. Though it was dark magic, it wasn't too harmful, so it just managed to cause minor chaos instead. Emma couldn't do much at the moment though. Her powers were gone, so there was no way she could stop anything if there _was_ anything wrong with the well. But it seemed that all there was wrong with it was that it was now completely void of water. Whether it was because of the dark magic polluting the surrounding area or because it had been used so often, Emma didn't have a clue.

But she decided she might as well try to get a clue. Emma leaned her body over the edge and looked down the well. From top to bottom it was about eight to ten feet with moss wedged into the cobblestones and muddy grass on the bottom. Besides some water residue, Emma couldn't see anything abnormal about the well. No dark purple or green smoke hovering around the bottom or some sort of magic antique lost to others until this very day. Nope. It was just a mossy well.

Emma was just about to move herself away from the edge when she felt something hard thump against her hip. She yelped and whipped herself around, bringing her gun from out of her holster and aiming in front of her. But she came face to face with someone familiar instead.

"Relax Swan, it's just me." Hook told her, holding up his hands including his left that was missing an important weapon. Emma glanced down at her feet to find his silver hook. She lowered her gun.

"Really? You couldn't have called out my name?" She asked him.

"What? You think I threw that at you?"

"That seems to be the case." She said reaching down to pick up his hook. He walked up to her with an amused expression on his face.

"Well believe it or not, I did not throw it at you. It's been flying off the base all day actually." He told Emma who had proceeded to screw it back on the silver.

"Then why are you here?" Emma asked, her back turned towards him as she leaned over the well once again.

"I was told I could find you here."

"By who?" She asked irritated.

"By your father actually." He responded taking his place next to her and leaning over the stones as well. Emma sighed at his answer. David seemed like he had been trying to set up the two yesterday when she had been eager to go fight Zelena. He begged her with all his might until Emma finally gave in. She knew that it couldn't have just been about her own protection. If she needed protection, she probably would have been able to take Ruby with her and use her raw wolf power. But David was definitely hoping that she take Hook with her. Now her dad was giving him her location as well, which she didn't understand how he got since she only told Gold. Sure, she knew that Hook had went with David on a small journey to find the water to rid the toxin from his system. That might have gained major trust points on Hook's part.

"What on Earth are you looking for?" Hook asked. Emma was brought back to real life at his words and blinked.

"Well," she sighed as she lowered herself back down so she was completely upright on the ground. ", I'm attempting to find the cause for the magical phenomenon going on in town."

"Phenomenon?"

"Why else do you think your hook is malfunctioning?" She asked, one of her eyebrows quirking upward. Hook just gave her a charming smile.

"Must be the phenomenon." He replied with a smart aleck-y tone. Emma snorted and gently guided him back to the well.

"Why don't you take a look then and see if you find anything." She said giving him an amiable shove. He complied and hoisted his elbows on the ledge and leaned forward. He stayed like that and Emma was almost worried that he was actually about to pass out from all the blood flow to his head. But eventually he cried out.

"Oh. I think there is something that might suit your fancy." Emma hurried up the spot where Hook stood and looked down. She looked closely but saw nothing.

"What is it?" She asked, hoping for a clue as to what she was looking for.

"Moss." Was his reply. Emma turned around with a hard frown, ready to scold him. But before she could open her mouth, a familiar metal shot into her gut with a soft, "Thump" through her clothes. Surprised at the contact, Emma lost her footing and began doing a weird dance akin to the funky chicken as to regain her missing balance. But it was futile. Emma could feel her body lowering backward. But she was also backing into the stones as well. Stones that could increase her chances of falling faster and harder. Hook noticed this as well and hurried to catch Emma, an alarmed look in his eyes. Noticing this, Emma reached out her arms to grab whatever she could: his hand, his sleeve, something. And luckily she did; she was able to grab his arm. Unfortunately, it didn't help much because, as Isaac Newton's law states, "an object in motion will stay in motion". Emma had already fallen too much and was now plummeting down to the bottom of the empty well. But she was not alone. When she grabbed Hook's arm, she had dragged him down with her.

They landed softly, seeing as the mud broke their fall. But as it did, it splattered everywhere from the interior of the well to their entire person. Though it was nothing as bad compared to the others issues they encountered, Emma and Hook still took some time to regain their breathing. The entire ordeal had scared the crap out of both of them. Hook was the first to recover. He groaned as he sat up and wiped some of the cold mud out of his face. He stood up and offered his hand out to Emma. She took it gratefully and spit some mud out of her mouth once she was back on her feet.

"You okay love?" Hook asked, glancing at her as he tried with all his might to clean off his coat.

"Yeah. How about you?" Hook craned his neck to the side and spit, his expression twisting with disgust at the taste.

"I think I might have bit my tongue." He said sarcastically, though with humor intended. But Emma gave him an exasperated look.

"Well I think you tried to take me out again! You launched your hook at me!"

"I did not! It launched itself." He said as if it justified his innocence.

"This would be the second time your hook almost tore open my skin." She said obviously annoyed. Emma sat down on the ground, her back against the cold stones. She was already covered from head to toe in mud so it didn't make much more of a difference if more mud got on her.

"You said it yourself Swan. It is the fault of the magical phenomenon." There was still an unserious tone in his reply. He didn't take the whole thing seriously. Emma knew for certain that he was concerned for her after she fell, but once he made sure everything was okay, he thought the whole thing was funny. Hook took his own spot on the adjacent wall of Emma's and sat down as well.

"We have got to get out of here." Emma said, smacking at her neck, apparently crushing a mosquito. The sun was setting and the two piles of flesh and blood were in insect territory. A perfect feast for the blood suckers. "Any ideas?" She asked Hook, who seemed to be looking forlornly at his silver based hand.

"Can't you call anyone?" He asked.

"I just checked my phone. It's completely useless." She replied, throwing the cracked IPhone in the center of the well for Hook to see as if proving she wasn't lying.

"We could climb." The pirate suggested. Emma slowly turned her head to look at him and gave him a look of slight amusement and mocking.

"Really? And how is that going to work out for you Stubby?" Hook narrowed his eyes and Emma let out a quiet airy laugh. Hook let her have her fun before he tried again.

"Would calling out help any?" Emma crossed her arms and thought a moment before standing up and cupping her hands around her mouth.

"HEY! IS ANYBODY THERE?" They both listened, for any sounds of a response or nearby footfalls. But all they could hear was the birds and the leaves rustling in the wind. This time Hook stood up and he tried.

"HELLO! PLEASE ANSWER US!" Nothing could be heard. The two sighed and sat back down.

"So…" Hook started.

"Looks like we are stuck here until someone comes looking." Emma finished, wrapping her mud clad coat closer around her body. The two sighed again.

"Well can I just say…that dance up there was quite funny?" Emma kicked more mud into Hook's face.

* * *

With Emma's phone broken and no way out, the two prisoners of the well found themselves down right bored after the first 45 minutes. Enough time had passed for the mud to dry and crust over on their skin and clothes. It may be a good moisturizer but in the end, it began to be irritating. On the bright side, the mosquitoes eventually backed off, having no mud-free skin to pierce. But that was about the most luxurious it got.

"I don't know about you Swan but I am bored." Hook exhaled deeply and began peeling more dried mud off of his arms. Emma sighed in agreement. There had to be something to pass the time. But their options were limited as they only had a broken phone and piles of mud and moss with them. Emma closed her eyes and leaned heavily against the rocks.

"I guess we could dig and look for the magic." Emma said sarcastically.

"I believe that would be the dwarves' specialty." Hook replied who had closed his eyes as if about to nap.

"I was being sarcastic. I remember watching an episode of Spongebob with Henry when Spongebob fell into a well with Patrick. This whole thing reminded me of it."

"Swan?" Emma opened her eyes and gave him a questioning look.

"You sure you didn't hit your head?"

"Of course I'm sure. I was talking about a television series." Emma cracked her neck and then stood up. Having being dormant for so long, her legs had fallen asleep. She winced at the prickling sensation.

"A 'television series' about a…sponge?" He asked, giving her a weird look. Emma only nodded. She heard Hook snort in response.

"How can that possibly be entertaining?" He asked. Emma shrugged.

"C'mon now Swan, give me some detail here. We are kind of stuck here." Emma gave in realizing that he was right. She went into a brief summary about the gist of Spongebob's adventures. And as she kept talking, Hook's expressions kept changing drastically until she finished.

"What is wrong with these people? You do realize starfish eat sea sponges?" Emma couldn't help but be amused by Hook's confusion. This right here displayed how undomesticated he was. He didn't realize that the show was to keep kids entertained. But just the same, his own experiences could be considered foreign to Emma while it was completely normal for Hook. In a way, they were just trading off information.

Emma returned to her spot on the ground and let Hook dwell on his thoughts. She watched him and noticed that he was still actually pondering how a sponge and a star fish could be friends. Emma chuckled, disguised as a brief exhale, before leaning against the wall.

* * *

"Let's play a game." Emma suggested. About two hours had passed by now and Emma had figured that someone would come looking for them by now. Then again, Emma was thinking bitterly that David presumed Hook had found her and they were off doing their own thing. And look where that got them. In that two hours, the sun, they guessed from the color of the sky, was just on the horizon and it would soon be completely dark.

"What kind of game?" Hook asked. Emma stood up and took a seat next to the pirate. She held out her palm and then placed an upright fist on top of it. Hook looked at her hands.

"What is it?"

"We are going to play rock, paper, scissors."

"We only have rocks I'm afraid." Hook told her, picking up a small pebble next to him.

"Don't worry about it. All you need to know is that this," She jutted her chin downward to her fisted hand. ", Means rock." Emma laid her hand flat.

"This is paper." She then put up two fingers. "And this is scissors. You'll figure out the rest as we go along." Hook hesitantly put up his right hand, relaxing his fingers.

"Okay, on three, pick any of those three hand positions." The two adjusted themselves so they were sitting up straight before Emma began to count down. She decided it would easier for the pirate if she counted rather than saying the usual, 'Rock, paper, scissors, shoot".

"One, two, three!" Hook clumsily folded in three fingers to make scissors while Emma presented paper.

"There you see? You won. Scissors cuts paper." Hook looked at her with a small proud smile on his face.

"Let's go again. And no changing your hand. I saw that." Emma said. Emma counted down and put down paper again while Hook made a fist for rock. He smiled and put his rock over Emma's paper.

"I won again right? Rock crushes paper." Emma stifled a laugh and brought her paper out from under his hand and covered his fist instead.

"Afraid not. Paper covers rock." Hook gave her an exasperated look.

"In what world?!" Emma laughed loudly. Hook only looked at her unimpressed by the way the game had gone. He figured she was cheating as there was no way a piece of paper dominates over a rock, much less stay on the rock.

"Go again." This went on for a while. Each new round started off slowly but as Hook began to get it, their pace sped up. He was still losing though. He still didn't understand that people who grew up playing the easiest game in the book knew that newbies would always choose the previous hand position that their opponent had. So Emma always bested him in each round unless he decided to think for himself. By the time they were done, Hook looked like he was fed up.

"Well that managed to kill…" Hook looked down at the imaginary watch on his wrist. ", Fifteen minutes." They both groaned. They had no idea when they were going to get out and their impatience was starting to show. After all, they _did _just play Rock, Paper, Scissors to pass the time.

"All right let's play Charades for a while until the sun goes down."

"Now _this _game I have heard of." Emma stood up and took some time to think of something to do, and something hard since Hook knew how to play. Once she had her idea, she faced Hook and held up four fingers.

"Four words." Emma held up one finger.

"First word." Emma tapped her forearm two times.

"Two syllables." Emma held out a hand and reached forward as if grabbing something. She repeated this a while so that Hook could guess.

"Umm, reaching?" When Emma shook her head Hook tried many other times.

"Grabbing?...Holding?...Stealing?" Emma narrowed her eyes at the pirate and thrust out her arm again, this time emphasizing her action.

"Oh uh taking?" Emma nodded, disregarding the rule about tapping a finger to her nose. This went out for a while. Emma acted out the words while Hook did a trial and error routine of guessing. It was when they got to the fourth word they got held up. So far, Hook had the words, 'taking out the'. Now he just needed one last word which Emma thought he would be able to get especially after the third word. Then again, he was a pirate who probably didn't have to do this. Emma was slightly hunched over with two fists stacked on top of the other and hovering slightly over her shoulder. She walked back and forth the diameter of the well while Hook guessed.

"Jeez Swan what are you doing?...Did you pillage someone…or are you a dwarf? Taking out the…"

Emma had been doing her entire act for almost thirty minutes and now she was just getting sick of it. She was tired of standing and she wasn't really having fun. Sometimes she forgot that Captain Hook was from another world. Besides, Emma was never one to participate in party games like this. So in the end, she gave up.

"GARBAGE! Really? You couldn't get that?" Hook only gave her an innocent look as she sat down in the middle of the well.

"Do you want me to try now?" He asked her.

"How is that going to work out for you? You're kind of limited in what you can do."

"I guess you're right. I am missing some carpal bones and not to mention my fingers." Emma groaned and lowered herself down onto the cold ground. Hook chuckled and crawled to the center of the well too and lay down on his back. They stayed quiet for a while looking at the stars when a thought had come to Hook's mind. He reached out his hand and pointed to the sky.

"If you try to lecture me on the constellations, your other _carpal bones_ may go missing as well." Said Emma and Hook out right laughed.

* * *

"I can't believe no one has gone to look for us yet. It must be almost twelve in the morning!"

"It's actually around one judging by the position of the stars." Replied Hook who was digging through the mud with a twig he found. Regardless of the dark, Hook could just imagine the look of annoyance on Emma's face right now and could only count himself lucky that she wasn't able to see the smirk on his face in accordance to her reaction. She had been getting more irritable by the hour and though it made the atmosphere tense, it was kind of funny to see her reaction in a situation like this. Though it was similar to how she usually reacted around him. Then again, if it hadn't been for his hook startling Emma in the first place and causing her to trip and fall down the well with him as well, he wouldn't be losing the brownie points he had worked so hard for to earn.

"What do you want to do now?" Hook asked. Emma was silent. He wondered if she was sleeping. But he deemed that unlikely. He figured she might be thinking instead. But it wasn't long before she spoke again.

"Once-" However, that's all she said. Hook waited for her to continue but she didn't. She repeated it again.

"Once-" Thinking that she was stuck, Hook helped her out a little.

"Upon…" And right after he said that, she responded.

"A-" But she again only responded with one word. The pirate had no idea what she was doing. She was like a broken record. But he hesitantly answered with one word to test the atmosphere.

"Lime?" And then Emma continued and by then Hook knew where she was going with this. Since it was pitch black in their temporary cell, they could really only entertain themselves by talking. But Emma had a better idea. Make up a story.

"Once…upon…a…lime…there…lived…a...tender…bishop…who…loved…mallets…One…fortnight…he…bought…a lot…of…eczema…cream…" The story went on for a while. It ended up being a story about how, once Wolfgang Rutherford Nesquik (the name in which they gave to the bishop) was destined to be the queen of fairies and therefore had to travel to the land of Lotion and Moisturizers to gain favor of the jollyrogerians. From there, both Hook and Emma were just spewing nonsense. Wolfgang had been the victim of cleaning the Elder's teeth and throwing sharpies at some beggars. It was a very interesting way of passing the next hour. And as that hour went on, Emma didn't notice that she had slowly drifted closer to the pirate. And once the story ended, her head was unconsciously leaning on Hook's shoulder. Of course, Hook noticed and he was thrilled. But he was too tired (and too wise) to make a comment. But before they both drifted off, Hook had one final question.

"Swan? Remember when you were talking about how that possessed umm sponge and his friend were trying to find some sort of magic in the well they were trapped in."

"Yeah…" Emma yawned and closed her eyes.

"What would you wish for if we found magic down here?"

"Mmm…I don't know."

"There has got to be something. For instance, I would wish for my hand back." Emma exhaled deeply and adjusted herself on Hook's shoulder.

"Well I guess if it had to be anything, it would have to be a lifetime of happiness. Which is selfish of me to ask for since many other people here in Storybrooke have had it worse. But I feel like I've endured all the hardships I could ever have had and I want a change for the better."

"Aye, I know what you mean." Hook whispered. Emma only nodded before closing her eyes for the last time and falling asleep. Hook didn't fall too far behind Emma, but it wasn't before he thought about Emma's words.

Complete happiness was something that was very hard to come by considering problems always seemed to arise in this town. However, there were times when Hook felt happiness. It had been when he was with Milah. That was when he was truly content; he had been in love. When she had been taken away from him, that's when everything fell apart. Until he fell in love again…with Emma. If he, Killian Jones, could find happiness through all the crap that happened in his life and adventures, then there was no doubt, Emma's happiness was bound to come. No doubt, maybe soon.

Hook slowly leaned his head down, hesitating at first, before gently kissing Emma's head and then falling asleep as well.

* * *

"Well this is a sight to see!" Hook and Emma jolted awake to the sound of someone shouting from above; Emma hitting the pirate's chin in the process. They looked up to see David, Mary Margaret, Henry, and Regina looking down at them with partially amused expressions on their faces.

"Took you long enough!" Hook replied rubbing his chin.

"You know, your chin wouldn't be hurting right now if you weren't so close to my daughter." David said with a quirked eyebrow. That's when the revelation kicked in between the two in the well.

"We were just talking last night and happened to sleep like that…because you know…we were forgotten last night." Emma said with some sarcasm.

"We don't need excuses Swan," Regina told her ",We assumed you were fine as we figured _he _ was with you."

"Sorry mom, we all thought you were okay. We figured you and Killian were..." Henry made a weird gesture with his hands as if trying to _show _ them what he meant.

"We figured you were having a nice 'chat'." Mary Margaret said, covering for Henry. As everyone talked, Emma and Hook's patience was diminishing.

"A little help now would be nice." Hook said, ignoring the audience's babbling.

"Right." David said, throwing down a rope. Hook backed out of the way for Emma so she could go first and then followed after.

"You both are filthy." Regina told them, taking in their appearance once they were back on high ground and Hook went to retrive his hook.

"Well that tends to happen when you fall into piles of moist mud." Emma replied with a sarcastic tone.

"I hope you at least found what you were looking for." Regina retorted.

"Oh that's right Emma, we found out the reason for everything going on here." Mary Margaret said.

Turns out, it was the new baby's doing. He apparently is another powerful wizard as well that wasn't suppressing any magic at all, of course, it was not consciously. Just in his first day of being born, he already proved to be a troublemaker.

"That's some brother Swan. He would make a good pirate." Hook said, giving Emma a teasing smile.

"Looks like I will be keeping him away from you then." She replied. They were both headed to the Charming household to clean up before heading to Granny's for the baby's "coronation". After Emma was told the news, she couldn't help but feel agitated by the fact that she fell down a well for no reason. So of course, Killian was trying to cheer her up. He was good at that…well more or less actually taking her mind off of what troubled her. So it was more like getting her to be annoyed by him. It was all good fun. And Hook continued to poke fun until they got to the house. Hook was about to walk in when Emma stopped him.

"Nope not gonna happen. While I'm showering, you're going to wait out here."

"You sure you won't need me while you're in there?" He asked with a smile.

"Pretty sure." She said, before closing the door.

* * *

When she finished, Emma opened the door to find Hook sitting on the floor with a rock on top of paper.

"See? I told you." He said. Emma whacked his head and pushed him into the house. Hook only laughed.

* * *

**A/N: I remember when I first saw Killian/Hook, I was like ,"Yup, that's Emma's" XD I really do love this couple. I hope you enjoyed. I may have two other OUAT fics coming soon. One about Regina and the other about CaptainSwan. **

**-Aris**


End file.
